


Accelerate

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Birth, Breeding, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Sex Addiction, Trans Keith (Voltron), afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maybe they were both pent up. The moment Keith and his wolf are alone in the lion, they start fucking like rabbits.





	Accelerate

**Author's Note:**

> Got horny for pregnant Keith again, so I whipped up a quick one-shot. Hope you enjoy!

His cunt squeezes around the knot, milking it hungrily as his wolf chuffs, pressing in deeper in minute increments. His thighs are slick, the wetness sending heat shooting up his spine. Desperate whines fill the air as his hips move of their own accord. 

The very moment they had the Black Lion to themselves, Kosmo had taken him on the ground behind the cockpit seat. It was a quick coupling, the both of them so wound up that Keith had come the moment Kosmo’s knot pressed in, his wolf following suit a few punishing thrusts later. 

Keith moaned unabashedly, his voice carrying throughout the lion as Kosmo’s cock breached his cervix and held fast. His folds were positively dripping now, a frothy puddle forming on the ground below. 

Maybe they had both been pent up. They had had unlimited access to each other back on the space whale after all. The best he could do while Shiro and his mom were aboard was to sneak to the storage bay in the middle of the night and give his wolf the odd blowjob. His vagina was always soaked afterwards, so he had to resort to fingering himself to completion in the shower. It had been an exercise in restraint not to spread his legs whenever Kosmo brushed up against him while piloting. He missed that girth filling him.

Hunk’s customary bedtime sound-off came while they were still tied together, hot ropes of cum shooting straight into his cervix. 

“Night Keith! Night Kosmo!”

Kosmo barked in reply, answering for the both of them as Keith wasn’t capable of anything past a stifled moan just yet. The others sounded off their good nights in turn with no one the wiser, and when everyone was accounted for, Kosmo warped them both to bed.

They had another round in the middle of the night, and when he woke the next morning, Kosmo was spilling into him yet again. Though sore, there was something undeniably satisfying with being filled to such an extent. 

He’s not sure why he just goes ahead and slips back into his armor as is, thick and creamy cum sliding down his legs. It’s absolutely filthy, especially as a wet spot forms at the crotch of his suit, but doing so sends a pleasant shiver up his spine. By all appearances, he’s dressed and ready to go, but underneath his suit he’s well-used and dripping, just the way he likes. 

His cunt clenches yet again at the sight of his belly sticking out just a bit under the suit. Kosmo had stuffed him with so much cum it’s almost unbelievable. A squelching noise accompanies his every move to the cockpit, and he has to fight to keep his voice level when addressing the other Paladins. 

By the time most of the cum has slipped out of him, the both of them are raring to go again. Kosmo laps at his folds through the suit in preparation as Hunk does another round of sound-offs, but this time, Keith manages to respond. 

It’s more of the same the next day, and the day after that, a frequency of which he’s amazed his body can handle. 

He rocks into each thrust as Kosmo shoves another load into him, staying longer and longer inside until eventually Kosmo just keeps him plugged throughout the night. It feels luxurious and warm, the best sleep he’s ever had. 

His body grows accustomed to it too. Keith wakes one night when the cock had slipped out of him, his wolf shifting in bed but still asleep. Before any cum could follow suit, he hurriedly sank back down and fell asleep with a sigh of relief. 

Every day it feels like more and more cum stays inside him, even after he washes off. It feels counter-intuitive to dig any out when Kosmo was just going to fill him again. Besides, Kosmo wanted him to keep his cum inside, and he was more than willing to oblige.

He’d known why a few days into their journey back to Earth after seeing the small pouch forming at his abdomen. He thinks it might have took their last night together on the space whale. 

To think his wolf’s seed was so potent it could impregnate a whole other species.

He can tell the more Kosmo takes him, the faster his pups grow. Maybe there’s something in his seed that accelerates their growth.

That’s not how it works for a regular pregnancy, but this wasn’t exactly one was it? 

Kosmo was breeding him, had been breeding him ever since they were on the space whale.

If Krolia knew, she never brought it up. 

Kosmo just took him one night without warning. Though he had struggled at first, the moment that knot began filling him, he suddenly understood:

He was made for this. 

Kosmo took him again later that day, and the truth sunk in further. 

Kosmo’s cock was meant to be inside him, to give him as many pups as he wanted. His wolf was simply following his instincts, answering his unspoken desire.

Day after day, Kosmo filled him without warning, and he shuddered to climax with every coating on his walls, unable to deny how good he felt. 

None of Keith’s prior partners could give him this level of pleasure, the promise of more. It took his wolf to teach him such a fundamental truth, and soon he began to welcome the advances, even approaching Kosmo himself. 

His cunt could recognize a superior cock and squeezed around that hot shaft greedily. This was the cock that would breed him, the cock of a beast that found a quality hole. 

Keith loved it.

No pups had come of the fucking they did year-round after that, but perhaps it took that long for his body to become able to. 

It’s convenient that they’re all in separate lions, seeing each other only through screens. That way no one could see how much his body had changed in such a short period of time. 

His belly had ballooned out rapidly, breasts filling with milk that Kosmo grew keen on drinking, forcing them to produce more at a rapid pace. He’d have a ready supply available when the pups arrive. 

They continue to fuck even then, and the sex feels better for it, enough so that his hands grow claws and his eyes glow gold. The orgasms leave him a shuddering mess, thoughts blown completely into dust. 

He soon finds his eyes trailing to Kosmo’s cock even when piloting, licking his lips in anticipation. The Paladins notice something’s different about him, but they figure he just gained a few more Galra mannerisms after his time on the space whale. 

The day his water breaks, he’s sitting in the cockpit chatting with Allura. His body is vibrating, cunt throbbing at the thought of what's to come.

There must be something on his face, because Allura asks if he's okay. Oh, he'll be screaming in a bit, but it's okay. It's gonna feel so _good_. 

With all the calm he can muster, he excuses himself with the complaint of a stomachache and asks her to take the lead for a bit. 

Kosmo warps him to the bed, where he immediately bites into a pillow and begins pushing.

By day’s end, and a seemingly endless flood of cum pouring out of his hole, there are 4 healthy pups curled up next to him, well-fed and asleep. 

He’s not sure how much longer they can keep them a secret, especially since he has to keep stepping out of the cockpit to feed them. All he wants is to just curl up beside them as his mate takes care of him, but he has his duties to perform, so Kosmo stays with the pups in the meantime.

A little over a week later, the pups open their eyes. Two of them had inherited his violet color.

Breaking the news is bound to be interesting, but the fallout can wait. 

He wants more.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, odds are if you're in this tag you've already read them, but here are my other works: 
> 
> [Filler](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135058)  
[Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064305)  
[Nesting Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046826)


End file.
